Forgiveness - Sanji X Viola
by Lemon Kynn
Summary: Vanilla smut between Sanji and Viola. I sucks at summary so please just read. Smut. Lemon. NSFW. 18.


Forgiveness – Sanji x Viola

He felt like he was in heaven, that's the only thing that was in his mind. Everything was progressing too quickly, so quick, like it was a dream come true.  
They were just two strangers in the morning, not knowing what the future holds for them, and all of a sudden, cupid is at work.  
From the dance, to their date, to the betrayal, and now, to the woman who is sobbing in his arms.

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry… I'm a bad woman… I'm really sorry…" She chanted, her brows furrowed in shame, how could she treat the best man in the world like this? His mind is full of her… yet she…

Sanji pat on her back nervously, calming her down while trying his very best to look away at how she chest squeeze against his chest. He was a gentleman, after all.  
"Sanji…" Violet paused, recovering herself before continuing what she wanted to say, "Will you forgive me?" Her large innocent eyes locked gaze with his, he gulped, his eyes slowly travel down to her dainty looking lips, and her chest heaving with her irregular breath.  
"Of… course, my lady…" He gulped again and looked away; his face flushed with shades of red.

She shook her head, "But I will never forgive myself… Please Sanji, is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, it's okay, I've forgiven you, it's alright…" He grabbed her arms softly, pulling her up to look at her in the eyes.

"But I… I'm so sorry… Please, just to ease the guilt in my heart, I can do anything…"  
"Any… thing?" He blushed, and shook his head furiously.

"Sanji…?" She asked, but something struck her when she recalled all the dirty fantasies playing in his mind when he peers into him, she smiled. "If it is Sanji… I don't mind."

"Violet… It's okay…" His mouth parted slightly, shock that Violet would suggest that, he blushed again, his mind screaming at how he is acting like a blushing virgin.  
Violet slowly pushed herself up, her arms slowly undressing herself as she pushed her lips against his. She moaned his name into his mouth and moved away, revealing her wonderful curves to him.

Blood rushed to his head as he wondered slightly somewhere in his mind if his nose is bleeding again, but when he felt her soft hands roaming across his naked chest, his mind stopped working.

In a matter of seconds, she had removed his shirt and started exploring his defined chest, her fingers enjoying the feel of his muscles as she licked his collar bone and slowly to his nipples.  
She heard his moans and her eyes immediately caught the tent in his pants, she chuckled as she started unbuckling his belts and taking his pants off, but her hands were grabbed by Sanji instead.

"Don't, if you continue, I can't stop anymore…" He panted, trying his best to be a gentleman as much as possible.

"Sanji…" A hint of sadness crossed her eyes as she removed her hands from his pants, instead she grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest, "Touch me."

She could see the blush on his face as he started to become more daring, his hands nervously massaged her globe, his thumb flicking her nipples softly. When he heard a moan from her, he started to grab harder, earning even more wonderful melodies from the woman.

"Sanji… Touch me more, please…" She begged, though she seems to be more experienced, the man who is blushing like a virgin from the start seems to know what he is doing.

Sanji mimicked her previous actions and licked her nipples, sucking and nibbling on them softly as his hands started to travel south. His one hand continued to play with her left chest, his mouth sucking on the right nipple, while his other hand pulled her underwear away to the side. He slides his fingers in like how the man in certain books does to the females.

He curled his fingers inside, his thumb playing with her clit as her moans started to get louder, her breathing more uneven as she cried his name out.

"There… Ah… Sanji…" She moaned harder, "Please Sanji… I need more…"  
Her hand make way to his crotch, rubbing his clothed member as she bucked her hips towards his fingers, she felt herself growing wetter, is this really the shy gentleman he knew earlier? He is way too experienced to be, especially how his fingers curl and explore inside her, his long fingers inching deeper, creating wet sounds as it hit her spot.

Sanji immediately got what she meant by 'more', and he certainly felt grateful for it, her moans and how her full breast bounce at her every motion is turning him on so much it hurts. He moved his hip up slightly to aid her in removing his pants, she eagerly positioned herself sitting on top of him facing him, her legs spread out for him and placed by his side.

Violet placed her hands on his shoulder as she adjusted her position to place her entrance at his member, she teased him slightly by denying him and earning a few manly moans before she couldn't take it and started to ride him.

She screamed his name out like a mantra as she rode him hard, she felt his hands on her hips to aid her in her motion, his member thrusting deeper as she felt his gaze on her.  
She was so sexy, he could see her chest bouncing with each motion, as if they are begging for him to devour them immediately, she arched her back with each deeper thrust, her mouth screaming and moaning his names while his hand on his hips and slowly moving to her full cheek.

"Ah… Sanji!" She moaned before she collapsed into his chest as she rode out her orgasm, Sanji came with her as he slowly pulled her up and pressed his lips against hers again, his tongue eating her up eagerly with possession as he recalled how that mouth screamed his name again and again.

"Sanji… Will you forgive me now…?" She asked shakily, her body still shaking from the aftermath of sex.

"Can I forgive you again next time?" He whispered into her ears before smiling, ah, what a wonderful first time for him.

-End-

Thanks for reading. R&R!

You can find me from other platforms:

Instagram - lemonkynn_

Tumblr - LemonKynn

Twitter - Lemonkynn

Feel free to PM me pairings or any kinks or fetish that you guys like.

Loves,

Kynn.


End file.
